Harry Potter and the Little Problem
by The Original Potterhead
Summary: Takes Place A Year after the Series Concludes. Harry and Ginny Are Dating, but things get a little tricky when...


"I need a cigarette," Ginny said rolling off the bed, throwing on some pajamas, and heading for the door. Of course they both knew that she didn't smoke.

"I'll see you in a little bit," replied Harry, burying his head in his pillow, and trying to convince himself that it happens to all guys once in a while.

A few minutes later Ginny was walking out of Diagon Alley toward Gringotts bank. She couldn't help being frustrated even though she loved Harry with all of her heart. "It will get better," she told herself over and over again. She had been sleeping with Harry for around three months now, and every time, same story. The romantic evening, building up to it, the excitement, and then, just when she thought tonight was going to be different, the disappointment.

Ginny meandered along Diagon for several minutes, until she saw Colin Creevy walk out of Eyelop's Owl Emporium, and turn to walk towards her. She bolted inside Flourish and Blotts, praying that Colin hadn't seen her. Sometimes she thought that Colin loved Harry so much that he would gladly take her spot face down in bed with Harry.

The bell rang as she entered the store, and before she knew what was going on she heard a CRASH, and then felt a BANG! Something collided with her and her vision was obscured by a mound of bushy hair. "GINNY! It's been so LONG!" Hermione exclaimed. Hermione's face lit up as she let go of Ginny and held her at arm's length, almost appraisingly. "We have to catch up some time. When are you free?"

Ginny thought about it for a minute. She had Quidditch training for England starting the next day. It would be for all hours of the day over the next two weeks, and she did not think the team would be too happy if their star chaser skipped practice because she wanted to catch up with an old friend. However, it was still early, and she figured her night was already all but ruined with Harry, so she replied, "Well I'm free tonight."

Hermione looked thrilled. "Oh that's wonderful!" she said, grabbing Ginny by the hand and jumping up and down. "It's been so long since we had a girl's evening. We can go to my new place, it's just up the street." Hermione paid for the mound of books that she had had dropped when Ginny had came in and they left the store together.

Hermione's apartment was only a few blocks away, and Ginny was relieved to see that Colin was long gone when they left the store. As they walked back to Hermione's apartment, they laughed and chatted until Hermione asked "So how is it going with Harry? You two are quite the couple in the news these days. Our country's two biggest Quidditch stars dating. It's every reporter's dream story." Just as she asked the question, Hermione could feel Ginny withdraw a bit. "Not everything its cracked up to be?" she asked gently.

Ginny responded with a confident voice, "No. Its great, it's just that…" her voice broke, "well I have been a bit, frustrated, if you know what I mean." Ginny's cheeks turned a slight crimson at this. She had never told anyone about her and Harry's bedroom problems before. She was glad that Hermione did not push she issue, but she was also a little concerned to see a bit of a smirk on Hermione's face, and a twinkle in her eye that she could swear wasn't there a minute before.

They got to Hermione's apartment without another mention of Harry's "shortcomings," and as soon as they went inside Ginny asked to use Hermione's phone to let Harry know that she would not be back for a while, and that he need not worry. She picked up the phone and said "HARRY POTTER," and then there was a ringing.

"Hello," Harry answered the phone.

"Hey Baby. It's me. I just wanted to let you know that I am at Hermione's for a bit. I will be back by the room later on tonight. OK?"

"Ok. You girls have fun."

"We will Sweety. I love you. Bye"

"Bye"

Ginny Hung up the phone, and turned back towards Hermione, who was pouring them both a tall glass of Fire whiskey. She held up a drink obviously intended for Ginny, set it on the coffee table, and sat down on the couch. "Oh I've been dying for a drink," Ginny exclaimed and made her way over to where Hermione was sitting, and sat down next to her and sipped at her drink.

Their first drinks lasted them quite a while as they chatted, and laughed, and caught up. When their drinks were empty Hermione stood up, refilled both of their drinks, and sat back down on the couch. Ginny couldn't help noticing that Hermione was sitting rather closer than before, though she did not mind at all. The girls talked and talked, and it was like they were 15 again, having a sleepover. It was about one in the morning, after very many drinks, that Ginny asked "So why did you and Ron break up? I thought you were made for one another."

Hermione hesitated for a second and then blurted out "He had Harry's little problem."

"EWW!" bellowed Ginny, covering her eyes. "I so did not want to know that about my brother!" and then she reached over, grabbed a pillow, and hit Hermione with it.

Hermione leapt up, grabbed a pillow from her side of the couch and hit Ginny across the head. The girls starting hitting each other with the pillows. Ginny swung and hit Hermione in the stomach, and then Hermione countered, but Ginny was too fast for her, stepping out of her way. A combination of momentum and alcohol caused Hermione to lose her balance just then, and Ginny grabbed her around the waste to stop her from falling. Hermione turned to Ginny as her arms were still wrapped around her, and they locked eyes for the first time that evening. It was just then that Ginny realized how truly beautiful Hermione was. Hermione whispered "thanks," and kissed Ginny softly on the lips.

The two girls fell onto the couch…


End file.
